


Your Guiding Light

by TheDestroyer



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silksong - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, hollow knight says gay rights!, pharloom, silksong character spoilers?, this is basically just soft gentle bug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestroyer/pseuds/TheDestroyer
Summary: Growing up in the ruins of a fallen kingdom is not conducive to finding a mate and Hornet is not used to any form of physical contact that isn't violent. Luckily for her, Lace is more than willing to help guide her through everything during her first time.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Your Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot to this at all, it's just nearly 2000 words of soft bug sex. Enjoy!

Hornet pulled back, breathless, the taste of Lace lingering on her lips. She looked down, unable to meet Lace’s eyes as she fiddled with the hem of her cloak. 

“Is everything okay?” Lace asked, concern seeping into her voice. She ran a hand gently down Hornet’s arm in an attempt to ease her obvious nerves. “We can stop if you would like, we don’t have to take this any further if you don’t want to”. 

“No!” Hornet’s head snapped up a little too quickly. “It’s not that at all, I want to do this, truly I do”. She lowered her gaze again as she considered her next words.  
“It’s just, I’ve never done this before. I’m not sure I’ll be any good. There was never many opportunities for mating in the ruins of a dead kingdom”. She let out a dry laugh, still avoiding Lace’s gaze. Usually the proud, confident warrior, she was not used to this sudden feeling of embarrassment and lack of faith in her own abilities.

Lace took Hornet’s hand in her own, running her claws across her knuckles. “Is that what’s worrying you, my little spider?” She asked, a gentle smile playing on her lips. “That you’ll disappoint me in some way or I’ll find you inadequate?" Hornet felt herself reddening under her mask as she nodded once, an odd pang of shame twisting in her gut. Lace pulled her into a tight embrace, her hands stroking soothingly down Hornet’s back.

“My love, I could never find you inadequate in any way.” She planted a kiss on Hornet’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about me now, let’s just focus on you tonight. You set the pace, we can go as slow as you’d like. I just want to make you feel good.” Hornet sat back, her chelicerae clicking nervously under her mask. “Your previous experience makes no difference to me darling. Everyone has to start somewhere and I am not going to leave you just because you’re new to this” she reached a hand up to cup Hornet’s face, enjoying the warmth radiating from her shell.  


“I know, it’s a silly thought. I’m just not used to being so inexperienced” Hornet sighed, meeting Lace’s warm gaze. “If it worries you, then it is not silly at all” Lace reassured. “And I promise you, whatever happens tonight will not alter my opinion of you in any way. Nothing even has to happen if you are not ready”. 

Hornet smiled, soothed by Lace’s words. “Thank you” she replied and pulled the other bug in for a gentle kiss. Lace’s lips ghosted over Hornet’s barely making contact at first until Hornet reached out and pulled Lace more firmly against her chest. “But I do so desperately want you tonight” Hornet murmured into Lace’s mouth. She felt Lace grin against her as she deepened the kiss. 

“And I am always happy to indulge my little spider” Lace smirked. 

Lace’s arms wrapped tightly around Hornet’s waist as they kissed and she felt Lace’s tongue lightly brush against the tip of her fang. She shuddered in response and pawed at Lace’s back, already eager for more. Lace’s hands roamed lower and Hornet felt claws trace lightly against her shell as she gradually unfastened her cloak.  
“Is this okay?” She asked quietly against Hornet’s lips. In response Hornet pulled the cloak from her grasp, allowing it to fall to the floor leaving her carapace exposed.  
“Definitely”.  
She felt Lace’s eyes rake hungrily over her body and she squirmed under the intensity of her stare. It had been a long time since anyone had truly stared at her so intently, looking past her cool exterior as Princess protector to see Hornet as she truly was. Longer still since someone had looked at her with something other than hatred. 

“You are beautiful” Lace whispered, entranced by the sight before her.  
Before Hornet could contest her statement, Lace guided her gently down onto the bed. “Lie back and relax my love, let me take care of you”. She complied willingly, looping her arms around Lace’s neck. She let out a small sigh as Lace peppered her face and neck with delicate kisses, slowly making her way downwards. Her shell tingled at the gentle contact, not used to such delicate touches. She let out a gasp that quickly turned to a sign of pleasure as she felt Lace nip the chitin of her chest. Lace raised her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Does somebody like biting then?” she teased. Hornet flushed and threw an arm over her face in an attempt to hide from Lace’s teasing. 

“It’s a natural instinct, biting is a key part of spider mating and ah-“ her words were cut off with a hiss and then a moan as Lace bit her again, her mandibles scraping against her sensitive shell. She arched her back up into Lace’s touch embarrassed by how sensitive her body was, how easily Lace was picking her apart. 

“Never be ashamed of your desires darling. If you especially enjoy something, let me know” Lace whispered against her shell.  
Hornet nodded mutely in response, already finishing it difficult to form coherent thoughts. Spurred on by her reaction, Lace continued her exploration of Hornet’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites in her wake. A particularly hard bite to Hornet’s exposed torso resulted in a loud moan slipping between Hornet’s fangs before she clamped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed at the noise she’d just made. 

Lace paused her biting to gently remove Hornet’s hand from her face and press a kiss to both palms.  
“And definitely never be ashamed of that delicious noise. I want to hear you sing my little spider.” The words dripped off her tongue like honey, her voice stoking the fire that burned deep within her. She captured Hornet in a tender kiss and she felt the momentary tension of embarrassment leave her body. Hornet relaxed into Lace’s touch, claws gripping eagerly at Lace’s shoulders, urging her downwards, desperate for the feeling of Lace against her once more. 

Lace resumed her previous position, this time hovering between Hornet’s legs. She reached out and gently rubbed against Hornet’s slit, coating her fingers in slick. The first touch nearly made Hornet flinch, her sensitive body not used to such sensations.  
“Is that okay, my love?” Lace asked, staring into Hornet’s eyes as she continued to tease her.  
“Yes, that feels...good” she gasped as natural instinct began to take over and she felt herself grinding against Lace’s fingers.  
“Please Lace, more”. Lace smiled lazily up at her and slowly slipped a finger inside, careful not to scratch her with her claws. Hornet sighed in pleasure as Lace slid another finger inside and began to fuck her slowly. The smooth movement of Lace’s hand drew a soft moan from Hornet’s lips as she began to rock her hips in time with Lace’s rhythm. 

“Is that good?” Lace whispered as she pressed a kiss to Hornet’s hip.  
“Yes...” Hornet breathed, her claws digging into the mattress. The ridges of Lace’s claws felt wonderful pressed up against her slick walls and the slight friction was enough to make her toes curl. Without warning, Lace curled her fingers inside Hornet, rubbing firmly against her sweet spot. Hornet moaned in response, back arching up off the bed in pleasure.  
“Oh gods...” she gasped, grasping firmly at the sheets.  
“Are you enjoying this?” Lace teased, delighting in Hornet’s reactions. Hornet only whined in response, grinding her hips to urge Lace to continue. “Then sing for me, my little spider.” 

She curled her claws firmly again, quicker this time and she hit that same sweet spot over and over, drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from Hornet’s mouth. Lust and want burned deep within her gut and every inch of her shell felt like it was on fire. Hornet’s hips twitched, encouraging Lace’s movements as she felt pleasure begin to coil tightly within her.  
“Lace, ah, I think I’m...ah” she moaned. At that, Lace stopped her movements and removed her claws from her, pulling a needy whine from Hornet’s mouth.  
“Oh we can’t have just yet my love” Lace teased, stroking gently up and down Hornet’s thighs. “I’m far from done with you yet” she said as she crawled down the bed, settling lower this time between Hornet’s legs. 

Before she could protest at the lack of contact, Lace dragged her tongue firmly up Hornet’s dripping slit, pulling the loudest moan yet from the spider.  
“Oh gods, Lace!” Hornet cried, hips bucking up against Lace’s mouth. She felt Lace’s claws dig into her hips, pressing her firmly against the mattress, holding her still.  
“Delicious” she breathed into Hornet’s thigh before plunging her claws back into Hornet as her tongue lapped at her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Hornet squirmed under Lace’s touch, every movement drawing cries of pleasure from her as Lace brushed up against her sweet spot again and again. Her claws set a ruthless pace that contrasted wonderfully with the hot, wet, glide of her tongue. Lace’s other claw reached up along Hornet’s torso and alternated between petting her gently and scratching hard against her shell. The sharp pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully together as she arched up off the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her head was spinning as her breath came in harsh, ragged pants and oh gods, she didn’t think she could take much more than this, the sensations were just so much. With a whine, Hornet tangled her claws with Lace’s and gripped hard as her hips buckled under Lace’s touch. 

“That’s it little spider, let go. It’s okay, I’ve got you” Lace hummer against Hornet, sending wonderful vibrations through her sensitive nerves. Hornet felt Lace withdraw her tongue but before she could protest, Lace bit down hard into Hornet’s thigh as her fingers curled roughly within her. With a final cry, Hornet came, her walls clenching tightly around Lace’s fingers. Her head was spinning and her vision whited out as waves of pleasure crashed through her. Lace’s touch slowed as she guided Hornet through her orgasm, sending little aftershocks of pleasure through her as Hornet’s breathing gradually returned to normal. 

As Hornet came down from her high, Lace pressed a kiss to the blooming bite mark before working her way back up Hornet’s body, leaving soft kisses in her wake. She flopped down on the bed next to Hornet and pulled the spider close to her, nuzzling gently at her neck. 

“How was that, my love?” she asked against Hornet’s neck. It took her a while to remember how to form proper sentences again but as she came back to herself she smiled.  
“That was... that was wonderful” Hornet whispered in reply. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything that intense in my life.” Lace smiled against her neck and chuckled lightly.  
“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I can’t wait to make you feel like that again.” Hornet could hear the teasing smile in her voice. She pulled the other bug tighter against her as the two lay in comfortable silence on the verge of sleep, safe in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been ages since I've written anything fictional at all, let alone smut, but I hope I'm not too rusty! Also sorry if the formatting is a little off, it's been years since I've posted anything on here.


End file.
